SAO Fanon Tutorial
The SAO Fanon Wiki is a wiki that highlights the fans' depiction of the SAO Fandom. Most information that is created is from the mind of various users. That being said, the user is highly recommended to write a story about their character(s), which speaks of their life in Sword Art Online, and or other VRMMO games. Policies These are the policies of SAO Fanon, and it is highly recommended to read over these. Reading these will prevent admin messages about any mistakes or out-of-conduct actions you may make in your time in the SAO Fanon. If you do not... good luck surviving this «death game»... *SAO Fanon Writing Policy *SAO Fanon User Policy *SAO Fanon Image Policy Using the SAOF Wiki A Fanon Wiki is a Wikia that is entirely reliant on the participation of the said wikia's users. These users are to create pages that reference the according fandom—this one, the . In this particular fandom, you will begin creating your own characters, items, locations, and other SAO-related elements. However, you can go beyond the SAO world, and create your own Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games (or, VRMMORPGs). We have created several Templates further below to help with your page-creating endeavors. Getting Started This way, you can prepare the backbone of your page with the included Source Code found on every Page Layout. Using the Visual Editor is very buggy and slow for most computers, especially when dealing with Templates. Making a Page :You can also see Community Wikia's tutorial on making a page here. More Advanced Tips Creating Redirect Pages Perhaps you have created your Story Page already, something like "Sword Art Online: On the Other Side". However, typing "Sword Art Online: On the Other Side" every single time you want link your story is a pain and takes too long, and everyone on the SAOF Wiki refers to your story as "OtOS" anyways. This tutorial shows you how to shorten links to a page like "Sword Art Online: On the Other Side" to something like "SAO: OtOS", or just about any page link down to a manageable size. Don't go overboard on Redirects though! Recommendations *Using the Classic Editor (next to the "Edit" button on top of the page). Helpful Formatting Templates and Tips :Click the Template's link for the Template's usage. * : Create an infobox about you in your user page or blog post. * : Customize a warning to your page. * : Allows linkage to the database. * : Allows to use a scroll bar. For the optional trimming of the amount of space taken on sub/sections that exceed 25 lines of text, including paragraph breaks. * : prevent any images or large artifacts from leaking onto the next second header by placing on the line before the second header starts. This template will create all of necessary line breaks, so you don't have to. *The code for linking to other pages within '''this' wikia (the SAO Fanon wiki) is page to link to. **To change the name of the link, use name of the link Naming For all canon references, please refer to the SAO Wiki's to prevent inconsistencies in the fandom. Certain terms may not be found in that page alone, so you should search for the correct term. It's in there somewhere. Property Bar ''*Note: Adding or at the top of your pages will create a property bar. This is not mandatory, or even necessary, but if you feel you need to assert your authority over your own creations then this is a very effective way of doing that. Feel free to create your own personalized property bar if you know how. If any of these pages are missing the template, please add it to the top of the page. If it is missing, the admins will either ask you to do it yourself, or maybe even do it for you (FedeTkd has a habit of hijacking such pages). 'Categories that CAN be property' *Story/Series (If it is posted by you) *Player *Non-Player *Guild (if your player is the guild leader) *Unique Skill 'Categories that CANNOT be property' *VRMMO *Quest *Monster *Boss *Item **Equipment **Weapon *Skill *Sword Skill *ALO Magic Spells *NPC (Non-Playable Character) *Location *AI (Artificial Intelligence) Chat Rules Read the SAO Fanon Chat Rules before you join chat. Searching For Inspiration A great place to find images of all your favorite characters from Sword Art Online and beyond is [http://www.deviantart.com Deviant'ART']. So if you're looking for an image of a character you've been inspired by, this is a great place to start! And if you do find one, and use it on your page, please be polite and acknowledge the Artist, and even add link to their dA page. I'm sure it would be much appreciated. -TheGRAINGERzone (talk) The use of other people's original characters (OCs) is strictly prohibited. You are free to use character art of canon characters from any anime, manga or game, but other people's OCs that have taken time and effort to design and create is '''absolutely prohibited.' If you discover any breaches of this rule, please contact the admins FedeTkd, Don'tHateOnFate, Ishimura Elite and 1caiser immediately. And if you are an offender, you will be given one chance, but if you break the rules a second time, you will be blocked and your pages shall be deleted. The only exception to have the permission of the character's creator to use him/her in your story.'' Uploading Multiple Photos *Note: If you have a large number of photos you want to add to your pages, and cannot be bothered to upload them one at a time, then click ' ' to upload up to 20 photos at a time! (And remember to check the "Ignore any warnings" box near the bottom for a problem free upload.) Category:Page Templates Category:SAOF Tutorial